Usuario discusión:ZeuS-TH
Interwiki links ¡Hola! I am a founder of Sherwood Dungeon Wiki in Polish language. I added interwiki links to English wiki and Polish wiki at your Main Page. [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 15:49 7 ene 2019 (UTC) ---- Porque borraste la pagina de EOL? Eres subnormal??? 81.0.60.115 Primero, no borre la página EOL, solo le cambie el nombre (le borre los puntos que tenía). Segundo, para bardear registrate o por lo menos firma, así se quien sos. ZeuS-TH (discusión) 15:23 15 mar 2019 (UTC) ---- Hola capo, que paso con la otra wiki de Sherwood, fue eliminada? era parecida a esta pero con mas clanes yo tenia hecho un articulo del Clan Romans (RM), conservo un borrador lo tendre que publicar aca...SamuRM (discusión) 21:52 26 mar 2019 (UTC)SamuRM Qué tal Samu?, habían dos wikis del sher además de esta, las cuales fueron eliminadas para dejar una única wiki. Una de esas wikis la había hecho yo y tenía poco contenido, así que supongo que el articulo sobre el Clan Romans estaba en la otra wiki de Jaeden, la cual también fue eliminada. Aclaro que esta wiki también es de Jaeden. Otra opción es que yo mismo haya borrado ese articulo de esta wiki por estar mal resumido o redactado, pero no lo recuerdo, si recordas que nombre tenía el articulo quizás pueda buscarlo y restaurarlo (si es que existió en esta wiki). Sino, podes crearlo nuevamente, con el titulo de RM (no le pongas Clan RM o Romans porque no seguiría acorde con el resto de los articulos del mismo tipo. Saludos! ZeuS-TH Donde yo publique el articulo fue en la wiki de Jaeden, se llamaba Clan RM, sabes como puedo contactarme con el y ver si hay forma de recuperarlo, mi borrador no esta tan actualizado a como estaba ya, la ultima vez que lo edite olvide actualizar el borrador que tenia guardado, una lastima que borren estas cosas, es un juego que marco mucho la infancia de varios y las wiki eran una forma de recordar esos momentos, gracias por responder vere si puedo recuperarlo o tendre que volver a editar mi borrador y publicarlo aqui cuando tenga tiempo, le habia dedicado bastante horas en mis tiemos libres a ese articulo. Cualquier cosa mi nro es este +5492473519663 si tienes contacto con Jaeden seria un gran favor que le des mi numero. Saludos SamuRM (discusión) 06:52 3 abr 2019 (UTC)SamuRM Samu yo solo tengo contacto con Jaeden desde facebook, el problema es que no se conecta desde hace ya un mes o mas (por temas de trabajo). Por lo que me había contado él guardo todos los artículos de la wiki que elimino, así que muy probablemente tenga guardado lo de Clan RM. También me fije en este wiki pero no existe ni existió el articulo acá, así que podemos esperar a Jaeden (desconozco cuando regresará, quizás puedo conseguir su wsp) o podes editar tu borrador y publicarlo de nuevo en esta wiki. Si logro conseguir el numero de Jaeden y me puedo comunicar con él te aviso. ZeuS-TH (discusión) 12:13 3 abr 2019 (UTC) Dale ojala aparezca Jaeden asi es mas sencillo, si en un tiempo no aparece me hare un tiempo para volver a editarlo y publicarlo aca, muchas gracias!SamuRM (discusión) 19:11 4 abr 2019 (UTC)SamuRM Hola, soy Blade. Antiguo TH, desde 2006-2007 si mal no recuerdo, dejé el juego hará 8-9 años. Conozco a todos los TH y los echo de menos, nostalgia diría. Me gustaría salir en la lista de jugadores, soy Blade, el hermano de Randy. Jugábamos juntos hace muchos años. Muchos me recordarán, y quiero contactar con Simbad. Muchas gracias, Blade(83.54.254.178 00:38 1 jul 2019 (UTC)).''' ¿Qué tal Blade?, yo soy Zeus, Comandante TH, lastimosamente en esa época yo no estaba así que no creo conocerte, si me suena el nombre de Randy, quizás de haberlo leído en alguna historia de Skope o Simbad. Voy a preguntar a ver si te puedo contactar con Simbad pero lo dudo xD ZeuS-TH (discusión) 15:07 1 jul 2019 (UTC) Que tal Zeus? Quería saber si vos tenes algo que ver con la antigua página wiki de Sherwood, ya que ahi hay partes de la historia GZ para poder agregar a esta pag, espero tu respuesta, gracias de antemano.